


Riding With the Devil (Lucifer fricking Morningstar)

by Mistical52



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't Piss off Lucifer, Kidnapped Trixie, Post-Season 2 episode 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: “Oh excellent, another warehouse, don’t these kidnappers have better tastes?” Muttered Morningstar from beside him.“I know right? You’d think they would come up with somewhere better.” Dan replied, trying to ease out some of the tension that was knotting his stomach and crushing his chest. His daughter was in there. Dan hoped, he prayed to God that Trixie was safe.Detective Espinoza and Lucifer go to rescue Trixie. It goes about as well as you’d expect.





	1. Open Your Eyes

Trixie was the only thing on Dan’s mind as he drove white knuckled through the LA streets with Lucifer riding shotgun. Dan tried to concentrate on the road, he didn’t want to kill them both, despite how much as he disliked Lucifer. The man had become, more tolerable, especially after their little talk on the improve stage.   
Lucifer seemed more human rather than just another rich playboy.

That and the fact that he had already helped save his daughter once was the reason Dan let him come along. Although _let_ would be an overstatement, Lucifer managed to figure out something was wrong and had _insisted_ that he come along.

Pushing the speed limit Dan hurried to the designated meeting place really wishing that this had never happened. Trixie shouldn’t have be in that position, this never should have been in the first place. Damn Malcom. Dan hopped that he was burning in hell for everything that that man had done. But Malcom was not the problem. Nether Dan nor Lucifer knew who it was, they just knew that the person were related to the current case they were working on.

Technically Dan hadn’t told Lucifer anything, he couldn’t or Trixie would be hurt. Lucifer, fortunately understood this and didn’t push the matter, aside from coming with him.

Finally, finally Dan found the place and turned up the drive and through the open gate.

“Oh excellent, another warehouse, don’t these kidnappers have better tastes?” Muttered Morningstar from beside him.

“I know right? You’d think they would come up with somewhere better.” Dan replied, trying to ease out some of the tension that was knotting his stomach and crushing his chest. His _daughter_ was in there. Dan hoped, he prayed to God that Trixie was safe.

 

Pulling the handbrake up Detective Douche quickly killed the engine and grabbed the bag of what was probably evidence. Lucifer stepped out of the vehicle and pushed the door closed, waiting for Dan’s instruction on what to do. The offspring was his child, so before Lucifer let the devil out he was going to play along with the little game of cat and mouse.

“Stay here, keep the engine running. If I’m not right behind Trixie leave, and get her to safety.”  Ordered Dan, his expression said that he would not take any arguments.

Too bad that Lucifer wasn’t good at taking orders, “I’m not just leaving you here.” The devil scoffed. “You don’t know what kind of trouble you’re walking into. I may not like you much but I refuse to leave you behind.”

The former detective glared, “Trixie’s safety is the only thing that matters. You will stay here. No one was supposed to be with me, if they see you then they’ll hurt Trixie.” Dan took in a breath and tried to calm down, “Just promise you will do whatever you can to keep Trixie safe. Even if that means leaving me.”

Dissatisfaction lightly twisted Lucifer’s face, “I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep Beatrice safe.”

Dan’s face softened in relief, “Thank you.” He said as he started to walk to the grey industrial building, sun reflecting off its steel roof.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Came Lucifer’s response.

 

The inside to the warehouse was terrible, and far too similar to the one that Malcom chose. The only real difference was what it stored, trucks. Large oversized trucks used for moving large cargo.

Through the gap in the vehicles Lucifer spotted the clear space where the exchange was going down. It wouldn’t take long for Maze and Detective Decker to find them, not with the woman working together. Maze had called him halfway to the destination, informing him that the little Decker was missing and that there were signs of a struggle in the apartment, along with an unconscious babysitter. Naturally Maze had called him second, and Detective Decker was already on way home to find her child.   
Lucifer couldn’t reveal where they were heading because he didn’t know and Dan didn’t want to risk telling anyone. Though the man had almost begged his ex to hurry and find them. Dan clearly wanted to get the child out of there and into her mother’s arms as fast as possible.

The fallen angel stalked through the building, using the trucks as cover, the immortal was planning on getting the drop on the thug and prying him away from the child that he held next to him.   
Lucifer felt his anger rising as Beatrice’s destressed whimpers drifted into his ears.

The man was had a moderate build and a skull handkerchief covering the lover half of his face and dark clothes helping to hide the rest of his features.

Lucifer was ten or so meters away from the thug’s back when he accidentally kicked something small, judging by the sound of it, probably a metal bolt.

The man pulled Trixie tightly to his side and spun to face Lucifer. “Come out!” The black cladded man called.

The devil groaned, annoyed that he’d blown his hiding spot, and stood up in plain view. Slowly he began to walk towards the cleared area.

“Lucifer? Why are you in here?” Dan snapped.

“I’m trying to help, believe it or not.” Said Lucifer clearly exasperated.

“Lucifer? Is mommy coming?” Beatrice spoke up in a small voice, held firmly in place by the horrid thug. 

“You’ll see her soon.” Said the devil sweetly, flashing the child a soft smile, “Beatrice dear, can you close your eyes form me? Don’t open them until your dad or I say so, alright?” Lucifer asked gently looking at the child the whole time as she nodded her response tears streaking down her face.

Once Trixie had closed her eyes the devil’s grin turned sharp as he looked to the thug. “Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Personally I don’t mind the hard way, however I know that you won’t like it. So put the gun down and let the child go.”

The man scoffed, “I don’t know who you are man, but if you think I’m going to listen to you, you’re wrong.” The thug pointed the gun at Beatrix’s temples.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as Dan begged hand’s trying to reach out towards his child, “No please, I have what you want. Just let her go.”

“Point the gun at me.” The devil said quietly looking at the Trixie.

“What?” Asked the thug.

“Wha- Lucifer this is not the time for your crap!” Detective Douche discouraged, loudly.

Lucifer’s eyes snapped to the thug’s. “Point it at me.”

“You’re insane.” Dismissed the hooligan as he looked back to Dan and opened his mouth to speak.

“I said, don’t point that thing at her, point it at me!” Lucifer barked taking a step forward.

The pathetic lowlife didn’t listen, “Stay back of she gets it!” He cried, warning ringing in his voice.

“I said point it at me!” Lucifer roared his eyes flashing a burning red.

The man did as he commanded, stuttering as he snapped his gun towards the devil stalking towards him. “Stay away! Get back!”

Lucifer continued to evenly storm towards the kidnapper even as he stumbled back, Trixie in his arms.

The man, the stupid little fool pointed the gun back at the little Decker, “Stay away from me or, or I’ll shoot her!” The terror infused into the man’s voice was almost overwhelmed by little Trixie’s scream.

“Lucifer!” Dan cried trying to snap the devil out his concentration. Well that wasn’t going to happen. Lucifer didn’t care. He promised to do everything he could to save Beatrice. This was the devil giving it everything he had.

The Prince of darkness stared straight at the slimy man who dared to try and harm the one child he was fond of. “Shoot that child and you will go to hell, trust me I know.” Skinless flesh flickered to the surface, and that was it, the thug snapped.

The man screamed and shot at the devil, bullet’s doing nothing to stop the hellish face from getting closer to him. Lucifer grabbed the hand holding the gun, pushed it up towards the ceiling and squeezed. He released when he heard the satisfying crunch of bone and a pained scream. The lowlife dropped Trixie and tried to run.

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet.” The devil said just before grabbed the man by the back of his collar and slammed him into the ground. Lucifer kicked the man over so he could see his face.

“No, no please.” The man began to blabber. Lucifer had heard it all before.

“You, tried to hurt a child. There is nothing you could say that will help you.”

“Lu-Lucifer.” Someone choked out. The skinless head turned to face the person who uttered his name. The devil was surprised to see that it was Dan, who was holding Trixie against his chest and as far away from the immortal as he could manage while still facing Lucifer. “We, we’ve got Trixie. We’re not here to dish out punishment.”

“You might not be Detective, however punishment is what I do.” But even as Lucifer said it his face human face began to return. “Although I did promise to keep Beatrice safe.” The devil though on this for a moment then turned a somewhat pleasant smile onto Dan, “Very well, we shall bring him to the station and you can deal with him your way. He did threaten your offspring. Although I do recommend that you let Detective Decker have a go as well. It is only fair.”

Lucifer easily hoisted the man off the ground and started to shove the man towards the car. The Devil stayed within Dan’s sights the whole time, and he hoped that in doing so he put the man slightly at ease.

“Beatrice, it’s safe to open your eyes now.” Lucifer added.


	2. Going Through the Motions Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan avoids Lucifer like he's the devil. Which is rather accurate, but frustrating.  
> Oh and there's a new murder. How wonderful.

Paper and the occasional whiff of microwaved food welcomed the men and the child into the station. The thug was almost immediately taken out of Lucifer’s grasp and lead away to a cell. The thug screamed and cowered behind the officers.

              “Take me anywhere. Please! I’ll do anything just keep me away from that demon!” The criminal shouted with a hysterical note in his voice.

              “I’m not a demon.” Corrected Lucifer. He usually would have said more, however Dan was already on edge and Lucifer knew he’d pushed it enough for one day.

Trixie delightfully embraced her mother only moments after they walked through the door. Chloe was fussing over her child while Maze watched on, clearly just as worried.

As the thug was taken away Maze _glared_ in a way that promised a fiery vengeance. One which Lucifer had no intention of stopping. Not that he could.

Dan stood right next to the Decker girls, glancing at Lucifer with wide eyes. Detective Espinoza was holding it together surprisingly well. The trip back to the car had been high with tension for the adults. All the while Trixie seemed unaware of it. Dan hadn’t said a word about it, but there was no doubt that he knew. Dan’s hands were shaking as he held one by his side while the other hovered near Trixie.

Time for the devil to get burnt, “Maze.” Lucifer gestured for Mazikeen to come over. The devil was keeping a bit of distance between him and the reunited family.

Once Maze was by his side she gave him an expectant look.

The devil leaned closer and tried not to look at Dan, “We may have a problem.”

              “I am not fixing your problems anymore.” Maze growled.

“You see, that’s the thing. I _may_ have gotten a little carried away when the slimy thug pointed a gun a Beatrice. Beatrice doesn’t know, but Detective Espinoza, saw.” Lucifer looked Maze directly in the eyes, looking a little sheepish, or as sheepish as the devil could look anyway.

There were a number of emotions that flickered across the demon’s face, none of which voted well for the devil.

Lucifer put his hands up in a small surrender before Mazikeen could do anything rash, like throwing him through a wall. “I promised Detective Espinoza that I would do _everything_ to keep Beatrice safe. I did the only thing I could to stop the criminal from pointing a gun at the child. My shirt has the bullet holes to prove it.”

There was fury written all over Maze’s face, though it was less than earlier. The demon looked over to Trixie and her most of her anger died. Maze turned back to the devil, and gave him a long hard look.

              “ _You_.” She started, punctuating with a jab to Lucifer’s chest, “Need to stop showing your _face_ to the people I talk to.”

              “If it makes you feel any better I’d rather not go through this whole thing again. I mean, I’ve just started talking to Dr Linda again, and going thought the motions again with Detective Douche will be rather boring.” Said Lucifer honestly.

              “What, is he just another toy that you’ll throw away when it’s broken?” Maze hissed.

Lucifer sighed, “What I mean is, we’re just starting to tolerate each other and now we’ve gone back several steps. More than that actually. At least Detective Douche wasn’t afraid of me before.” The last part was muttered and the devil couldn’t help but look at the person in question. Why couldn’t humans be simple?

 

 

Giving Dan a little bit of space since the _incident_ was a good plan. Lucifer though it was rather considerate of him. Besides, surely the police department could cope without him for a day or two. It gave the devil time to catch up on, _errands_ and other interesting activities.

Lucifer made sure that Detective Decker wouldn’t worry about him by sending a small message. He would hate to have her worry about him.

It was a rather fantastic and relaxing day, that was until a corps turned up. Seriously couldn’t these humans go one week without killing someone?

 

The shaded area behind the buildings wasn’t the nicest, the walls were covered with badly styled graphite and the dumpsters gave the alley an, interesting, odour.

“I’m here.” Lucifer announced his annoyance showing, “Why do these people have to commit murder on my day off?”

“Well technically this body is at least twelve hours old, that would mean the murder was committed yesterday.” Miss Lopez corrected. “It was probably done between eleven-thirty pm to nine-thirty pm.”

“That early? This area is still relatively active at that time of night especially on a Saturday, we’ll have to see if anyone saw anything.” Commented Detective Decker as she scratched something down on paper before calling over an officer, “See if you can find any traffic camera or security footage covering the entrances to the alley around these times. Look for our victim or anyone else going through at that time.”

Dan rounded the corner to the street but quickly did a one-eighty when he spotted Lucifer. The devil noticed the hint of fear in Espinoza’s eyes.

“Yes and who is the poor fellow anyway?” Inquired the devil taking himself back to the mater at hand. The quicker this was over with the better, Lucifer needed to check up on his mother anyway. The stunt with Azrael’s blade just before Beatrice’s kidnaping had reduced Lucifer’s trust in his mother.

Decker pulled the sheet down revealing a woman, mid-thirties with a nice completion and dark hair. “This is Christine Black. By the looks of it she was out for the night and ended up being strangled to death.”

              “The strangulation look like it was done with a strong strip of material, or maybe an item of clothing.” Ella pointed out, “See no finger marks, and the lacerations are far too large to be a cord or wire. I was originally thinking a rope, but there was no rope burn or anything that indicated a rough surface.”

              “We’ll have to ask around, try and track where she was before she ended up here.” Detective Decker declared.

              “Uh, well, you might be looking for a bit. I think she may have gone to a couple of places last night.” Informed Lucifer his expression grim.

              “How would you know that?” Chloe asked, interested to hear his response.

              “I saw her at Lux last night.”

              “What?! So you were one of-”

              “No, no.” Lucifer cut off the detective before she though he was the last to see her, “She was one of the early comers, she was in around seven, seven-thirty and was gone by eight-thirty at the latest. You were right about her being out to have a good time. She was with a friend I believe, and they were looking to, _hang out_ with some guys. Naturally I offered my services and they said that they might come back later if they couldn’t find a nice pair to dance around with.”

Detective Decker wore her usual expression of distasted when Lucifer’s love life became the topic. “Do you know where they went next?”

              “No, however they did mention trying a number of the clubs in this area.”

              “You’ll have to give me a list of those.” Nodded Decker. The Detective was about to speak again when Dan came over and spoke before she could.

“Miss Black is thirty-four and lives alone. She was an engineer and a planning director at Urban Skies. We’re yet to contact all of her neighbours but so far none of them saw her come home. We’re also going through her Facebook, and she was definitely out drinking. She was with a friend but we don’t have any clear pictures of the other woman.”

              “Her friend had dyed red hair, and was Asian. Very attractive. Christine called her ‘Rosie’.” Lucifer supplied.

              “I, thanks, we’ll look into that straight away. Her friend was probably one of the last people to see her.” Dan added before quickly rushing off.

Chloe frowned at Dan, “Do any of you know what’s up with Dan? He’s been, I don’t know, on edge I guess?”

              “Trixie was kidnapped yesterday.” Ella stated as she checked the cadavers’ nails.

              “I know. But it’s worse than last time. It’s different.” Detective Decker filled, worry in her voice.

              “This is the second time your offspring has been targeted.” Said the devil. “How is Beatrice by the way? Is she alright?”

              “She’s fine now that she’s at home. I’ve got Maze looking after her. We’re going to take it in shifts to make sure this doesn’t happen again. Dan’s also going to look out for her. He’s going to take a couple of days off work and mind Trixie. She’s going to stay home from school for a couple of days.” In every word Lucifer could see how stressed and worried Chloe was, it only increased when the detective massaged her brow.

              “If any of you are too busy I could watch her for a while. She can stay at my place.” Offered Lucifer, “And before you protest, while your daughter is there no _unruly_ behaviour will performed.”  

              “Thank you Lucifer.” Said Chloe genuinely grateful to hear that.

              “Yeah and I can watch her for a few hours here and there too.” Ella added. “I’ve looked after a younger brother so I think I’m qualified.”

              “Thank you both so much. I know I will end up taking your offers.” She said with that classic Chloe smile, “But Lucifer, before I even think of letting Trixie staying with you the security in your building needs to be changed. Practically anyone can walk into your penthouse. I want Trixie to be safe there, not just watched by you.”

              “I completely understand Detective Decker, I’ll change it as soon as possible.” Said Lucifer with a cheerful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with more!   
> I hope that I'm doing ok with the characters.   
> Lucifer is really fun to write! 
> 
> Please give me feedback, and point out grammar or spelling errors. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed!   
> Have a marvellous day or night!

**Author's Note:**

> Let's celebrate season 3!  
> Please no spoilers in the comments for season 3. Thanks. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy. I do plan on writing more. Although I have a couple of things to figure out first.  
> Feel free to give feedback and constrictive criticism! (Nicely please this is my first time with the characters). 
> 
> Have a wonderful day or night!


End file.
